Alive
by StormWind66
Summary: Eliwood gets unexpected surprise when he returns to castle Pherae (Takes place after 22 )


A/N This story takes place just after 22x when Athos tells Eliwood to imagine a place and a person he would expect to see there also it is AU as Elbert is not alive, this is something that could have happened if Eliwood imagine both his mother and father waiting for him. This is part of my project on how to make Elbert alive. :D Sorry if it sounds bad. Again it is an AU.

* * *

Eliwood closed his eyes tightly, allowing a calm peaceful feeling to wash over him, a feeling so calm and happy that he nearly forgot about all the sorrow the trip had put him through.

As he stood there with his eyes closed Eliwood did as Athos told him and thought about castle Pherae the one place he wished he was it and then he thought about his mother and father waiting there for him. It was a happy thought and Eliwood was so deep in it that he didn't notice the blue flash of light or even the darkness that followed.

The next thing Eliwood noticed was the sound of his mother's voice, then another voice. Eliwood opened his eyes, he was back at castle Pherae but his mother was talking to father.

Shocked, surprised and unsure what was even going on Eliwood stood there, watching as his Mother and father talked, only moving when Hector give him a gentle shove.

"Mother it's me Eliwood" Eliwood said, slowly walking over to where the two where and still unsure whether to address his father or not.

Eleanora turned around her eyes wide with shock. "Eliwood my child! You've gotten so thin and you look terribly tired, how in St Elimine's name did you get here?" Eleanora asked.

Before Eliwood had time to answer Elbert patted his shoulder, a smile curving his lips, even though Eliwood could see there was a pained look in his father's face.

"I don't think he got skinner dear, I think perhaps more musicler and maybe just maybe a bit fatter" Elbert teased.

Eliwood stepped back, his eyes blank as he stared at the floor.

"Dear you act as if you've seen a ghost, Is something wrong?" Eleanora asked, wrapping her hands tight around Eliwood's waist.

Eliwood shook his head, thinking if he mentioned his father then he would disappear and be dead again.

"I'll have the servents perpare rooms for you and your friends dear" Eleanora said, as Elbert put his hands on her shoulders.

"We have to leave soon mother, I'm sorry" Eliwood said, surprised when Eleanora shook her head.

"Just for one night my child? I nearly lost your father Eliwood and that alone is enough greif for me to handle, if anything happened to you I would be completely lost. Please Eliwood one night" Eleanora pleaded.

Before Eliwood could really comprehand what his mother said, Hector spoke up. "One night won't hurt us Eliwood" Hector said, glancing at Elbert.

"I'm a little exhusted too" Lyn added. Eliwood smiled, his blue eyes brighting as he looked at his friends.

"Thanks you two" Eliwood replied, a smile spreading across Eleanora's face as she throw her arms around the two of them.

"Thank you so much Hector and Lady Lyndis, now come we certainly have a lot of catcing up to do and we shall do it over dinner" Eleanora said, as she began walking down the hall.

Elbert smiled. "When your mother has her mind made up there's no telling her otherwise" he teased.

Eliwood nodded, as he watched his father's slow pained movements.

"Hector, It does my heart good to see you helping Eliwood, I know I may have said that on valor, but Hector I really mean it" Elbert said, patting Hector's shoulder.

Hector smiled. "Anything to help out and I wouldn't want Eliwood to have all the fun" Hector replied, confussed as to what was going on.

"Come now, you all must be starving" Eleanora said, stopping half way down the hall.

"Coming Lady Eleanora" Lyn replied, with a smile.

Once everyone headed off, Eliwood tapped his father's shoulder.

"Father, can I talk to you?" Eliwood asked, while the others disappeared down the hall for dinner.

Elbert nodded, as he leaned against the wall. "It's obvious something is bothering you son and what are fathers for if not to help their son's out right" Elbert replied.

Eliwood looked down, still scared that he if he brought it up his father would suddenly disappear. "Do you remember the dread isles?" Eliwood asked, his voice shaking as he spoke.

"Quite vidly yes, what about it?" Elbert asked.

"I know this sounds strange father, but you died there, I remember holding your cold hand on the boat ride back father!" Eliwood said, nearly in tears as the whole event played through his mind.

"Eliwood, I remember very little of the dread isles after I hit Nergal, but I remember that's how I got injured." Elbert replied.

"Injured?" Eliwood asked, trying to figure out what happened.

Elbert nodded, lifting his shirt just enough for Eliwood to see the long and deep scar going down his side. "The healers said there was little chance it would ever heal fully, so Eliwood that's way when you return I want you to take over being the marquess" Elbert replied.

Eliwood stepped back, shaking his head. "No, cause if I say yes then you'll just die again and I'm not gonna let that happen father!" Eliwood said, his eyes dull with sorrow.

"Eliwood, what in St Elimine's name are you talking about? I think you have what it takes to be a great marquess Eliwood and I'll still be here to help you out. Dispite what you seem to think I'm not quite dead yet and hope not to be for a long time" Elbert replied in a reasuring voice.

"Thanks father and I'll really think it over will I'm gone" Eliwood said, a smile curving his lips as he brushed his father's hand relived to find that is was still flesh.

As the two stood there in silence Eleanora's voice rung through the castle halls as she called them for dinner.

"And the beautiful castle maiden awaits us" Elbert said, heading down the hall. Eliwood remained, as he knew when he returned home his mother and father would be there waiting for him.

"Eliwood aren't you coming?" Elbert asked.

Eliwood nodded and raced down the hall after his father, only slowing his pace when he seen his father limping.

"Father, I'm glad your home, I mean I'm glad to be back here for the night with mother and you" Eliwood said, keeping pace with his father.

Elbert nodded. "It's nice being back here and having the three of us together again, just see to it that you make it back alive cause I certainly don't want this to be the last time" Elbert replied.

After dinner Eliwood retired to his room and settled down on his bed, enjoying the familer dents and softness it had. As he lay there someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Eliwood said, getting in a sitting postion.

Hector stepped inside, shutting the door behind with such force it could only be done by Hector. "Your father looks pretty good after what happened on valor, he and your mother are dancing as we speak" Hector said, sitting on the bed.

"what did happen on valor Hector, I mean I watched my father die in my arms and yet he's still living" Eliwood replied.

"Will I wouldn't dwell on it, just enjoy the fact that he's here and heatlhy. Hector said.

"Yea, I guess your right, do you think it was something Athos did?" Eliwood asked.

"Could have been, the old man did telaport us here after all" Hector replied.

Eliwood was about to reply when Nils burst in the door. "Lord Eliwood, your father is telling us stories about his younger years, do you care to join us?" Nils asked.

Ninian followed a short distance behind her brother. "Sure, tell him I'll be right out" Eliwood replied.

"Oh and Lord Hector there's snacks too, so don't eat them all!" Nils teased, as he and Hector always seemed be bantering with each other.

"We'll just see who gets to eat them all" Hector replied, lifting Nils on his shoulders.

"Put me down, Ninian help me he won't put me down" Nils yelled, tapping Hector's head.

Ninian smiled as Hector walked past, giggling as she walked into Eliwood's room. "May I come in lord Eliwood?" Ninian asked.

"Of course Ninian, did you need something?" Eliwood asked.

"About your father, it was you who brought him back, with help from Athos" Ninian said, as she seated herself.

"Me? but how" Eliwood asked.

"When Athos asked you to close your eyes and think about who you wanted to meet, you imaigined not only your mother, but your father as well" Ninian replied, a smile curving her thin lips.

Without a word Eliwood pulled her over, til his lips were touching hers. "Now you needn't blame yourself anymore and I can see your beautiful smile" Eliwood said, kissing Ninian's lips.

After a few seconds Ninian pulled away. "Lord Eliwood!"Ninian said, her red eyes wide with shock as she got up from her seat.

"So...sorry Ninian I don't know what came over me, I'm really sorry!" Eliwood replied, but to his surprise Ninian smiled as she headed for the door.

"We'll miss your father's stories if we don't hurry" Ninian said, her eyes bright cause for that minute she could forget her secret and enjoy her night.

Eliwood followed her out, his father's words about him taking over as Marquess still in his mind, looking over Eliwood smiled as he stared at the woman he wanted to share the crown with. And the thought of earing his father's stories again made the whole night even better.

The end.


End file.
